Futuro
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Fue un sueño o fue realmente el futuro? No le importaba, de cualquier forma, lucharía para hacerlo realidad.


Futuro.

Sentado en su escritorio, Hitsugaya Toshiro echó un vistazo al reloj en su escritorio que marcaba las doce y luego al calendario colgado en la pared y suspiró al ver la fecha. Veinte de diciembre, su cumpleaños, el día que normalmente le servía como excusa a Matsumoto y Hinamori para sofocarlo en abrazos.

Recordó sus dos cumpleaños anteriores. En uno la había pasado rodeado de las personas que más le importaban, y una persona a la que creyó importarle, y en el otro solo se la pasó entrenando para la Guerra de Invierno incapaz de aceptar cualquier celebración por más que su teniente lo intento.

Actualmente, casi se cumplía un año desde la guerra. Matsumoto seguía demasiado deprimida por la muerte del bastardo de Ichimaru y en estas épocas le gustaba demasiado embriagarse, y Hinamori… ella continuaba en coma, por su culpa. Y él estaba solo.

Arrugó el gesto al pensar en el culpable de todo, Aizen, el maldito bastardo. No podía creer que hubo una época en la que lo respeto.

Miro fijamente a su papeleo y de repente simplemente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida? ¿Qué era él para el mundo?

Un capitán, sí, pero él no se engañaba, era el más joven y sabía que probablemente todos los otros capitanes podrían vencerlo sí realmente se esforzaban, y al morir otro shinigami podría ocupar su puesto y asunto resuelto.

¿Qué era él para las otras personas? El bastardo estúpido que apuñaló a la persona que más quería proteger, el niño adicto al trabajo, el que daba lastima, el que no pudo quedarse con su abuela, el que no sabía cómo calmar el dolor de Rangiku que era la única que permanecía a su lado, el que no tenía a nadie para desearle un feliz cumpleaños… porque él mismo los alejaba.

Se sorprendió al sentir la humedad en sus ojos y se los frotó furiosamente. No iba llorar por esta ridiculez, porque él también era el frío bastardo insensible sin emociones, se suponía.

 **"Amo…"** la voz de su zanpakuto Hyorinmaru no ayudo en nada a reconfortarlo, no esta vez. **"No pienses así de ti."** Insistió pero no iba a escucharlo. Era su zanpakuto, por supuesto que él sí lo quería, él y nadie más.

 _"Mi vida no tiene sentido, no significó nada para nadie. Y nunca voy a significar nada para nadie, porque no sé mantener a las personas cerca. Siempre arruinó todo. Nadie va a quererme nunca, nadie va a soportarme, nadie aguantara estar conmigo tanto tiempo. Nadie."_ Pensó pesimista. _"Todo lo que tengo es papeleo que hacer."_

 **"Me tienes a mí."** Hyorinmaru siguió insistiendo, pero él siguió sin escucharlo y fue a dormirse al sofá dispuesto para estar bien descansado en la mañana solo para seguir haciendo lo único para lo que parecía existir, completar el maldito papeleo.

Por un momento, continuó pensando en la mierda que era su vida, pero luego afortunadamente poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó profundamente dormido.

Al despertar, se extrañó por completo al no sentirse en el duro sofá, sino que una cómoda y mullida cama. También, todo lo demás se sentía muy raro, él se sentía raro, sentía unos finos brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de su torso…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, horrorizándose por completo al verse a sí mismo con una apariencia adulta. Eso era algo que solía pasar cuando su bankai llegaba a su límite, pero no era una forma en la que pudiera pasearse libremente, mucho menos dormir y menos completamente desnudo, así que ¿qué demonios? Pero sorprendentemente eso no fue lo que lo horrorizó más, no, aquello fue el hecho de ver a una mujer también visiblemente desnuda durmiendo a su lado. La mujer estaba envuelta en mantas con su largo cabello negro cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro, sus aparentemente delicados brazos acababan de desenredarse de él y ahora se dedicaban a buscarlo rastrillando sus deditos por las sábanas blancas de aquella cama matrimonial.

Espantado y confundido, salió corriendo por una puerta que afortunadamente resultó ser el baño. Se miró al espejo y casi grito al comprobar que efectivamente se veía como un adulto, y estaba desnudo en una casa desconocida con una mujer desconocida… y con chupones por todo su cuello, y arañazos en sus hombros y su espalda, con su cabello hecho un completo desastre y viéndose cansado y con ojeras.

¿Pero qué mierda?

Su rostro se tornó escarlata ante el irrefutable hecho de que sin duda había… tenido relaciones con la mujer pelinegra la noche anterior. ¡¿Pero cómo?! No lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía esa forma? ¿De dónde salió la mujer?

Incómodo con su estado de desnudez y creyendo que la mujer seguía dormida, se decidió a ducharse pese a estar en aquella casa extraña, colocándose un albornoz apenas terminó de hacerlo sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Bueno, ahora a pensar con claridad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

La única explicación medianamente lógica que se le venía a la cabeza es que se hubiera embriagado y de alguna forma acabado así, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido porque recordaba muy bien todo lo que hizo ayer y nunca había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida. ¿Tal vez Matsumoto volvió a la oficina y lo emborrachó mientras dormía? Poco probable, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-¿Toshiro?- se congeló al oír la voz familiar y volteó hacia la puerta, su boca cayendo abierta y sus ojos ampliándose al ver a Kurosaki Karin apoyada en el marco, viéndose como una mujer adulta, con el pelo negro largo y suelto, solo con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y… esperen, ¿acaso había engordado? No, se dio cuenta de inmediato, todo el resto de ella se veía tonificado, entonces… ¿estaba… embarazada? -¿Estás bien?- se acercó a él con semblante preocupado.

-Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pestañeó confundido. Estaba en una casa tradicional obviamente en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿cómo podía estar allí siendo solo una humana?

-Pues bien, yo estaba bastante ofendida de que no me invitaras a la ducha contigo.- se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con coquetería.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta. La mujer que había estado compartiendo la cama con él… ¡¿era Karin?! ¿Se acostó con Karin? ¿Y por qué estaba embarazada? ¡Un segundo! ¿Por qué parecía tener más de veinte años? Solo la vio hace algunos meses y ella tenía doce y ciertamente estaba no-embarazada.

-¿Qué?...- solo pudo murmurar, su mente maquinando frenéticamente para tratar de comprender lo qué estaba pasando allí.

-Realmente odio que siempre te levantes antes que yo.- rió entre dientes. Esperen, ¿cómo que siempre? ¿Por qué hablaba como si no estuviera pasando nada raro allí? –Pero como sea.- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Hmm, al menos ahora era más alto que ella. –Feliz cumpleaños, querido.- picoteó dulcemente su boca, aparentemente sin notar su gesto de completa incredulidad.

Muy en contra de su voluntad y confusión, no pudo evitar una sensación de calidez al sentir sus labios contra los suyos por aunque sea aquel breve instante. Secretamente, siempre había anhelado ser besado por Karin, incluso en esas raras circunstancias.

-¿G-gracias?- oficialmente no tenía idea de qué decir ni qué hacer, estaba demasiado confundido.

-Como sea.- ella se separó de él, llevándose una mano a su hinchado estómago. –Iré a prepararte el desayuno, y será tu favorito.- le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a paso tambaleante cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Él solo se quedó parado allí, aun sin poder asimilar qué es lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer ahora?

 **"Bueno, yo opinó que solo deberías disfrutar de este futuro, ¿no crees?"** Espera, ¿futuro? **"¿Ya viste la fecha, amo?"**

¿Fecha? Rápida, y tal vez algo cautelosamente, salió del cuarto de baño y volvió a la habitación, buscando un calendario por todo el lugar. Cuando lo encontró colgado a un lado de la cama, se sorprendió al ver la fecha.

Veinte de diciembre… ¡veinticinco años después del año en el que debería estar!

¿Qué…?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

" _Hyorinmaru, ¿qué rayos está pasando?_ " entrecerró los ojos. " _¿No tendrás algo que ver con esto, o sí?_ "

 **"No tengo idea de lo que pasa…"** dijo no muy inocentemente. **"Pero deberías disfrutarlo mientras puedas. Antes te estabas quejando de lo solo que estabas, ahora mira, tienes esposa y familia."** Musitó alegremente.

 _"Confiesa. Tú hiciste esto. ¿Cómo?"_ exigió, pero el maldito dragón nunca volvió a contestarle.

Suspiró, volviendo a fijar su vista en el calendario.

¿En serio solo acababa de despertarse veinticinco años después? Esto parecía ser cosa de su zanpakuto, solo que no sabía cómo diablos. Bueno, sí sabía que Hyorinmaru aún tenía algunos poderes ocultos que no le había enseñado debido a que aún no estaba al nivel y también que era un guardián celestial, pero dudaba que transportarlo a través del tiempo fuera uno de ellos.

Pero ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Esto era tan jodidamente raro.

Sí realmente estaba… veinticinco años después… ¿eso significaba que había despertado al lado de Karin porque ella era su esposa? ¿Y estaban esperando un hijo? La idea lo hizo hiperventilar porque ¿qué rayos? Bien que era consciente de que tenía cierto gusto extraño hacia ella pero creyó que era totalmente imposible.

¿Qué tanto había pasado en veinticinco años? Eso realmente no era mucho para él, pero sí bastante tiempo para los humanos. ¿Karin seguía siendo humana, siquiera?

Decidió que no podía permanecer en aquella habitación mucho tiempo, porque no tendría idea de qué decir sí ella volvía a buscarlo.

Lo mejor era seguir la corriente hasta que todo esto terminara. ¿Cuánto iba a durar, de todas formas?

Se vistió con su shihakusho que afortunadamente fue lo primero que encontró sin tener que revolver tanto en el armario que evidentemente compartía con la pelinegra, evidenciando más el hecho de que obviamente se suponía que estaban casados.

Salió de la habitación y de inmediato sintió un diminuto cuerpo estrellarse contra sus piernas y envolverlas en un gran abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi!- ¿papi?

Miró hacia abajo a la pequeña personita que lo abrazaba, que resultó ser una mini-copia suya versión femenina… muy parecida a Karin por el rostro angelical y la naricita.

Esta niñita acaso era… ¿su hija?

 **"Vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante."** Dijo Hyorinmaru como si estuviera viendo una especie de telenovela.

 _"¡Tú! ¡Dime ahora mismo qué hiciste para transportarme en el tiempo o lo que sea!"_ exigió.

Silencio. Maldita lagartija, no podría ignorarlo para siempre.

Se paró incómodamente sin saber qué hacer con la pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas. De repente ella lo miró con sus ojos idénticos a los suyos y le tendió sus bracitos como una clara señal de que quería que la cargase.

Tragó saliva, pero la chiquita era demasiado adorable como para que pudiera negarse a cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Vacilante, se hincó hasta tomarla en sus brazos, recibiendo de inmediato un beso en la mejilla y otra felicitación.

-G-gracias…- solo pudo tartamudear.

-Mami está en la cocina.- dijo la pequeña felizmente. -¡Vamos, vamos!- instó dando palmaditas.

-D-de acuerdo…- comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que oía leves ruidos. –Uhh…- ¿sería muy extraño preguntarle el nombre a su evidentemente hija? –Hija…- la palabra le supo rara, pero también extrañamente reconfortante.

Siguió su camino hacia el ruido, pasando por un comedor antes de finalmente llegar a la cocina.

Allí vio a Karin con un kimono azul oscuro ya colocando los desayunos en algunas bandejas. Ella sonrió al verlos.

-Shimo, amor, ¿ya le dijiste feliz cumpleaños a papá?- oh, ¿con qué se llamaba Shimo? Le gustaba.

-¡Claro!- exclamó felizmente la pequeña.

-Que bien. Ahora vayan a sentarse, por favor. Ya llevó el desayuno.- tomó las bandejas y Toshiro decidió obedecer sin decir nada más.

Pasó la siguiente media hora tratando de no parecer demasiado shockeado mientras Karin y la pequeña desayunaban charlando alegremente, mimándolo por ser el cumpleañero mientras él evitaba hablar a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Su mirada comenzó a desviarse hacia los estantes del comedor, notando una amplia variedad de cuadros de fotos en ellos. Unos particularmente grandes llamaron su atención y no pudo evitar ponerse en pie y acercarse para apreciarlos mejor.

El primer cuadro que vio casi lo dejó sin aliento. Eran él y Karin casándose, ella enfundada en un bello vestido occidental blanco y él con ropas tradicionales típicas de una ceremonia tan importante, ella sonreía enormemente mirando a la cámara sujetándose a su cuello, él no sonreía, pero tenía un brazo envuelto posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y ciertamente no se veía infeliz.

Miró el segundo cuadro y no supo qué sentir. Eran él y Karin otra vez, solo que esta vez ella sostenía a una pequeña bebé, presumiblemente Shimo, entre sus brazos, acunándola con ternura, y él sostenía una de sus pequeñas manitos, ambos sonriendo suavemente a la criaturita.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos envolviendo su torso y una barbilla posarse en su hombro. Por supuesto, era Karin.

-Papi, ¡cárgame!- exigió Shimo tirando de su Hakama. No discutió y la tomó en brazos.

-Lindos recuerdos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Karin susurrando en su oído, enviando una sensación agradablemente cálida a bajar por su columna vertebral.

Todo se sentía tan cálido y familiar… que simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa, querido y apreciado, no importa lo jodidamente raro que era todo.

Karin guió una de sus manos a tomar la suya y la hizo posarse suavemente en su vientre hinchado, y Toshiro de repente supo comprenderlo. Este bebé significaba que esperaría un buen futuro, este futuro ya le parecía maravilloso, pero continuaría llenándose de más maravillas, la vida no siempre tenía que ser buena solo para volver a ser mala al momento siguiente.

Y esencialmente que su vida, la vida de Hitsugaya Toshiro, el que no sabía mantener a la gente a su lado, no siempre tenía que ser una mierda solitaria y deprimente. Y tal vez él nunca aprendería el truco para mantener a la gente a su lado, pero dudaba que importara cuando se trataba de Karin, sí ella quería estar a tu lado, entonces ahí iba a estar.

Este futuro, ese bebé, esa pequeña en sus brazos, Karin siendo su mujer, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su vida valía, su vida significaba algo. Él tendría una familia, que lo querría, que lo aguantaría, que se quedaría a su lado. Y él no arruinaría esto.

 **"Me alegra que finalmente lo comprendieras, amo."** Casi podía detectar una sonrisa en la voz de Hyorinmaru. **"Disfruta el resto del día."** Eso fue lo último que dijo, pero ya no iba a cuestionarlo más. Ya sabía lo que pasaba allí.

Pasó el resto del día casi sin decir una palabra a Karin y Shimo, porque no sabría qué decir, esa aún no era su vida. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho su zanpakuto o sí algún día se lo diría, pero él solo se dedicó a disfrutar de este regalo de sentirse querido y apreciado y poder soñar con un mejor futuro.

Al llegar la noche, supo que tendría que volver a dónde pertenecía, pero no antes de que Karin le diera más de esos besos que lo dejaban sin aliento, ella quiso llevar las cosas a más, pero con voluntad de hierro logró evitar aquello y llevar las cosas por otro lado, y así conversaron más que otra cosa, porque por el momento quería conservar su virginidad mental muchas gracias.

Cuando por fin cayó dormido al abrir los ojos al día siguiente se encontró con la mañana del veinte de diciembre del año correcto, y suspiro de alivio y un poco de tristeza, pero de inmediato se incorporó con todas las ganas de vivir del mundo, dispuesto a ir al mundo humano, ver a Karin, y asegurarse de tener el futuro de sus sueños.

¿Fue un sueño o fue realmente el futuro? No le importaba, de cualquier forma, lucharía para hacerlo realidad.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Este fue por el cumpleaños de Toshiro, tambien lo subi en fecha en mi pagina de face :P

Lamento si está raro pero en mi pagina gusto así q lo subo :'v

Ahora el proximo OS es mi 155 y tratara de lo q en su momento eligió Laguna Sue... aunq no sé si ella seguira por aqui en el Fandom xD He estado bastante inactiva ultimamente y no me sorprende haber perdido varios lectores... aunque si duele, auch :'c

Bueno, eso me pasa por floja XD

Trabajare en Extraterrestrial y HalA y espero actualizarlos pronto, pero por el momento ahora q ya estoy curada de mi ojito tengo q actualizar otra cosa, paciencia por fis n_n

Espero q esto les haya gustado, los personajes de Tite.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
